


Behind The Scenes

by gyuhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Kai is known for being a talentless brat among the acting industry. For him to be able to work with Do Kyungsoo, award winning actor, should be an honor, and yet the young actor does nothing but infuriate Kyungsoo to no end. Kyungsoo is determined to change things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> For [kyudos2you](http://kyudos2you.livejournal.com/), who won my bid on [exorelieffund](http://exorelieffund.livejournal.com/)

The door blasted open, making a loud banging sound as it announced to everyone on the set the arrival of a certain someone. Kyungsoo kept his gaze on the script in front of him even though his grip on it had significantly tightened. Clacking could be heard all over the set, almost as if everyone in the production crew had stopped just to stare at whoever it was that was making his presence pronounced. Kyungsoo resisted the urge to seethe and decided to just take deep calming breaths. 

“Good morning, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo’s eyebrow twitched and he exhaled painfully slowly as if to let all the anger out. He muttered a few encouragements to himself, soft enough so the other person wouldn’t hear and put on the friendliest smile he could muster.

“Good morning, Kai-ssi.” 

“You look constipated, Kyungsoo.” Kai smirked, leaning closely even as Kyungsoo stepped back. 

Kyungsoo sighed and dropped the smile he was wearing previously. He softly pushed Kai backwards and glared at him. “I really would prefer it if you stop addressing me as if we’re friends. You’re a year younger than me and at the same time, you’re my junior.” 

Kai opened his mouth as if to reply but Kyungsoo was quick in shushing him with a finger on the younger’s lips. “Please, if you’re going to tell me that I have no right to be called sunbae, then you can just leave me alone.” 

Kyungsoo glared at Kai for good measure before walking away, back straight and gait strictly poised. 

Once the door to Kyungsoo’s dressing room clicked shut, he immediately slouched on the chair in front of the mirror. The actor let out a sigh of relief before reclining back and closing his eyes. He allowed himself a few seconds of relaxation before he had to face Kai again, a time that made him anxious. 

To say Kyungsoo hated Kai was an understatement. Kyungsoo _abhorred_ Kai. Kai’s very _existence_ disgusted Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo shuddered just by thinking about the younger actor. He couldn’t help but sigh as his mind began to wander because it wasn't always like this. In fact, when Kyungsoo first heard of Kai, he kind of pitied the kid. 

Kai had a bad reputation around the business. He was the son of EXO Entertainment’s CEO, the biggest acting agency in all of Korea. After his debut a year ago, _rumors_ began to spread about his (non-existent) talent. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t unfamiliar to these rumors and he paid them no mind, until he met Kai himself. 

There was a soft knock on the door that roused him from his thoughts. “Come in.”

His manager peeked inside before fully opening the door and letting himself in, sitting on the couch stuck to the wall adjacent to Kyungsoo’s chair. 

“The director said shooting starts in 10 minutes, and he wants you to go over the lines with Kai one more time before the cameras roll.” Kyungsoo nodded as he stared at his manager from the mirror. 

“What’s wrong?” His manager asked.

“Baekhyun,” he started. “You don’t think Kai is as bad as they say, right?” 

Baekhyun met Kyungsoo’s eyes through the mirror as he placed a finger on his chin. “You’ve been throwing lines with him for the past week and I don’t think he’s _that_ bad but he’s definitely not as great as they say. He’s also too cocky for a rookie, that’s for sure.”

Kyungsoo scoffed. He wanted to attest to that statement after having suffered Kai’s cockiness firsthand but his manager was already shoving him out the door so he could practice with Kai before the actual shoot. 

Kai was already standing in front of the director, script no longer in hand and branded suit replaced with clothes handpicked by the crew to match his role as Kyungsoo’s best friend. Kyungsoo took a deep breath. This was going to be another long day. 

 

 

Kyungsoo plopped down on his bed face first and sighed. His back hurt from all the standing he’d had to do; his throat hurt from all the talking and occasional screaming and his head was throbbing from all the things that occurred that day. He turned over, his head on the pillow as he could feel a small headache starting to form at the back of his skull. He stared at his ceiling, going over the events of the day. 

The first day of the actual shooting had been successful with only minor setbacks. But what made his mind throb was the fact that Kai had blamed _him_ for all of these setbacks, when in fact it was the younger’s fault that some of the scenes met problems. He let out an exasperated shout and proceeded to punch his pillows out of frustration. 

It was a good thing that the director knew that Kai was just making excuses for himself and didn’t tell Kyungsoo off. Kyungsoo would never be able to live it down if a director scolded him. It had happened once and he had made sure thus far never to make it happen again. 

He shook his head to dismiss the memories, deciding not to ponder on them anymore. He pulled the pillow he’d been punching close and embraced it, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. He closed his eyes to maybe fall asleep but all he could think of was Kai and how the kid made his blood boil. 

Kyungsoo immediately opened his eyes and groaned. He had a problem and that problem wasn’t going to go away if he didn’t change tactics. He’d been acting tough around Kai and that only seemed to fuel the younger’s ego some more. He needed to do something, something that would possibly throw off the younger. 

And as he lay down in bed, eyes wide open, it came to him. He _knew_ what he was going to do, what he _needed_ to do. An evil laugh almost escaped his lips.

He grabbed his phone by the nightstand and dialled his manager’s number. 

“Baekhyun,” He greeted, voice sounding too excited, even to him. “I know how to solve our _Kai problem_.”

The solution was simple. Kyungsoo was going to win Kai’s heart with an overwhelming amount of kindness, love and _aegyo_. 

“Let’s see if that kid doesn’t feel even a little bit of guilt when he disrespects this face,” Kyungsoo said with vigor, eyes alight with a burning passion. “I didn’t win Best Actor for nothing.” This time he did let out an evil laugh, already seeing the fruition of his plans in his mind. “Just you wait Kim Kai, I’m going to make you suffer!”

 

 

Kyungsoo grumbled as he paced back and forth in the set, paying no mind to his surroundings at all. He was going over his plan for his Kai-problem and muttered a few words of encouragement to himself while he waited for the other's arrival. Every once in a while, he'd take a a few deep breaths before continuing the routine. It was something he did often when he was internalizing a role, and the crew had learned not to bother him anymore after that one shooting for a motion picture production. 

After letting out the last air he'd just inhaled, he looked at his watch and saw that it wouldn't be long until Kai would appear —who arrived, always _just_ on time and never early, unlike him. Kyungsoo wanted to scoff, but shook his head instead because better on time than late. And so he continued his pacing, waiting for the telltale signs of Kai's arrival. 

The banging of doors made Kyungsoo stop for only a fraction of a second before continuing once more. The clacking of shoes on the ground mixed with the murmurs of the crew didn't go unnoticed but Kyungsoo pretended he wasn't hearing what they were saying. He wanted to smirk at that moment. 

_Of course, Kai would be the only one to bother me when I'm like this,_ he thought. 

As the clacking got closer and closer, Kyungsoo slowed his movements and kept his face stoic. He cleared his mind of all hatred and thought of the romantic movie he saw this morning, the clear blue sky and the delicious breakfast he had that morning. Immediately, a smile was beginning to form on his face. 

"Kyungsoo," Kai singsonged from behind him and Kyungsoo couldn't help the twitch in his eye at the tone, making his smile look strained. 

Kyungsoo didn't turn around until his expression had been schooled into his signature heart shaped smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. It was the smile he'd practiced in front of the mirrors when he was 6, the smile that won the hearts of young Korean girls, and the smile that couldn't be any faker than the next faux fur coat. But Kai couldn't and wouldn't know that because Kyungsoo is an award winning actor. 

"Good morning, Kai-ssi," Kyungsoo greeted, his tone deceptive even to him and he mentally smirked when he saw confusion flickering in the younger man's eyes. 

"Good morning," Kai replied tentatively, eyeing him like he'd just grown another head. 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something but the stylists were already calling them to change their clothes for their shoot. 

Kyungsoo couldn't help the triumphant smile on his face as he walked back to his dressing room, dismissing the feeling like someone was watching him. 

Once changed and ready, Kyungsoo greeted Kai once more with the same enthusiasm as they met in the middle of the set. 

"Did you practice your lines already?" Kyungsoo made sure to sound like every bit of a caring sunbae.

Kai just eyed him suspiciously before nodding and getting out a soft 'yeah'.

"That's good!" Kyungsoo clapped for emphasis. "Then we can go right ahead to shooting, you up for it?" He teased and Kai laughed, a sound he'd heard for the first time that it made him stop thinking for a moment. 

"I'm always up for it, _hyung_ ," Kai teased back and for some reason, Kyungsoo couldn't help the blush that colored his cheeks. 

Hearing their discussion, the director gave them his instructions, foregoing line throwing and heading straight for the shoot. They were filming one of the more dramatic scenes today and Kyungsoo couldn't help but to anticipate Kai's acting skills.

After 2-3 scenes, the director finally called for a break and Kyungsoo found himself slouching on where he sat. Acting on and off the job was going to take a toll on him.

"You okay, _hyung_?" 

Kyungsoo would have glared at the way the younger emphasized the last word but that would defeat his purpose so instead he took a deep breath and put on a tired smile. 

"Yeah, just tired from all the acting." He chuckled slightly for good measure and this time, Kai looked more amused than suspicious. 

"I'll go get us some energy drinks then." Kai smiled at him but something about the way the younger smiled made him shudder. He cringed when the younger turned his back on him and hoped that Kai wouldn't poison his drink. 

When Kai returned, he handed Kyungsoo an unopened ( _thank fucking God_ ) bottle of Gatorade and sat beside him on the lounge couch, a little too close for comfort. Kyungsoo watched him from his peripheral vision, wondering what Kai was up to because there was no need to be sitting so close to each other. Their thighs were pressed so close to each other and his arm was brushing against Kai’s even though the couch could sit 3 more people. Thinking harder on it, Kyungsoo decided he'd use it to his advantage. 

Kyungsoo gulped before placing a hand on Kai's thigh, feeling the younger stiffen. He smiled and turned to face the younger, hoping his smile didn't come off as amused.

"Are you okay, Kai-ssi?" He began slowly rubbing his hand up and down Kai's thigh making Kai splutter and choke on his drink. 

"Y-yeah," he managed to squeak out because Kyungsoo’s hand was treading dangerous waters and Kyungsoo tried his best not to laugh at Kai's panic stricken expression.

"That's good," he replied as he took his hand off of Kai's thigh, dragging it slowly to make the feeling linger. Immediately, Kai was seating with at least a foot's distance away from him. 

"Let's go," Kyungsoo invited him, his smile a little more natural. "Break time's over." 

Kai eyed him for a moment before standing up and walking side by side with Kyungsoo back to the set. 

For the first time since shooting began, Kyungsoo felt like he didn't want the day to end.

 

 

By the end of the day, Kyungsoo was already slumping on his chair in his dressing room, physically and mentally tired from the events of the day. He sighed as his mind raced with thoughts of how fast his plans had backfired on him. Kai seemed to have felt as if Kyungsoo was just pretending to be nice around him and began to find ways to piss him off even further during the shoot. It had taken all of his willpower to not walk away and instead smile as if he didn't mind. And just like that, his good mood had gone away only to be replaced by fatigue and stress. 

He was massaging his temples to fight off his growing headache when there was a knock on the door taking him away from his thoughts.

"Come in," Kyungsoo said with a little sigh, as if speaking added to his exhaustion. 

"You ready?" Baekhyun appeared and Kyungsoo took a deep breath before nodding. He grabbed his things and followed Baekhyun out the door. 

Before leaving, Kyungsoo took a deep breath and made sure to muster up all the strength he had left to walk to where Kai stood and say goodbye to him with a smile on his face, not bothering to wait for his reply before turning away.

"I don't know how long I'm going to last," Kyungsoo muttered in the car to his manager and to his surprise, Baekhyun laughed. 

"What? Why are you laughing?" Kyungsoo asked sounding mildly offended. 

"Well, I get that it's tiring to play two roles in one day but you're Kyungsoo, who is technically only mean to Kai." 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to retort but realized that Baekhyun was right. He _was_ only mean to Kai.

"But that's because he’s not taking this job seriously. Sure, he’s not late but he’s not early either. And every time he gets scolded, he blames it on me. He doesn’t even ask the director what he wants and just does something completely different. He’s cocky and arrogant and I hate those things the most in a rookie. He won one award, so what?" Kyungsoo defended.

"Okay, okay," Baekhyun said. "Don't sound so defensive. I'm just trying to say that maybe you should get to know him better. Maybe he has his own reasons to be arrogant and cocky. He seems like a decent kid. You should give him a shot." Kyungsoo huffed, he hated how Baekhyun always seemed to be right. But then again, Baekhyun was older than him, so there was probably wisdom behind those thoughts. 

"I guess," Kyungsoo replied as he began to drift away with his thoughts.

“But if this backfires one more time, I’m giving up.” He crossed his arms and made a stern face to prove his point, which made his manager laugh and ruffle his hair. 

“It won’t. I have faith in you. You aren’t Do Kyungsoo for nothing,” Baekhyun replied, cheeky smile on his face as he drove along the highway. 

Taking Baekhyun’s words into consideration, all throughout the week, Kyungsoo found himself observing Kai, either from the sidelines or from the times they were shooting. He was still acting and playing nice with the younger actor but now he was trying his best to get to know the kid as well. Sometimes they'd still bicker and banter because Kyungsoo couldn't help himself and would fight back. But as the week passed by, Kyungsoo noticed that Kai would provoke him less and less. 

Kyungsoo also noticed that within that week, Kai’s whole attitude was changing. Kai had begun to show up early for work instead of just on time. Sometimes he would even help the crew out with some of the work, but what surprised Kyungsoo (and probably the rest of the crew) the most was when he began to ask pointers from the director. 

And as days past, Kyungsoo found himself slowly warming up to the younger, liking the way Kai would sometimes ask him for help. Soon, he wasn’t just acting nice towards the younger. He was genuinely being kind to him. 

_I guess Kai isn't such a bad person after all_ , Kyungsoo thought as he went over his script, peeking at Kai as he read through his. There was small smile on Kai’s face that made Kyungsoo’s cheeks feel warm. 

There was something about the way Kai would smile. Sometimes he would smile triumphantly as he fulfilled the director's demands or sometimes it would be a small curl of his lips that indicated he was just happy. And along the way, it became a habit of Kyungsoo’s to watch out for these smiles and learn the meaning behind them. 

"Kyungsoo hyung," Kai called out, drawing Kyungsoo out of his thoughts and Kyungsoo felt his cheeks redden a tad bit more at being caught looking. But Kai didn’t seem to notice as he smiled down at him, and so Kyungsoo shook his head and smiled up at the younger, liking how Kai stopped emphasizing the word hyung. It was one of his favorite changes.

"Let's go?" 

"Yeah, okay." 

And as they sat side by side, shooting their movie, Kyungsoo wondered what had happened to have caused this change in Kai.

 

 

Kyungsoo had already lost count of the weeks that past as he got to know Kai. They had exchanged numbers sometime in those weeks and at first the younger would just text him about work, asking him for some tips but as Kyungsoo replied, questions were asked and topics were changed, texting with Kai had become a habit. Sometimes, Kyungsoo would text first, just a random message either in the morning or in the middle of the day. Most times it was Kai who would text with stupid little questions that sometimes dumbfounded Kyungsoo, but nonetheless made him smile.

Which was why he wasn't questioning the message he had just gotten. 

_From: Kim Kai  
Hyung, do you know what dreams are?_

Pretending he couldn't feel the flush of his cheeks at the word hyung, Kyungsoo typed in a quick reply.

_To: Kim Kai  
Depends, what kind of dreams? The one you see when you're sleeping or the kind of dreams that are your goals and hopes?_

The reply was instantaneous, making Kyungsoo wonder where the kid was. Kyungsoo looked out the car window to see if they were near the set and to his surprise they were. He had a feeling Kai might have been at the shoot already and decided he'd read the message now and just reply to the younger face to face.

_From: Kim Kai  
Haha I should have seen that coming from you. Take your pick, hyung_

This time Kyungsoo leant his head on his hand to fight the blush from making him look like a tomato. Whenever Kai would text him and type in the word hyung, it felt like Kai was whispering the word in his ear, with the same respectful and light tone. For some reason, it always made him blush. 

"We're here," Baekhyun announced drawing him away from his thoughts and smirking at him.

"What?" Kyungsoo asked defensively, knowing his manager and his smirks were always bad news.

"You've been blushing since you checked your phone. Who is it?" Baekhyun asked, eyes glinting mischievously. 

Kyungsoo wanted to say it was just Kai but then Baekhyun would tease him about it so he kept his mouth shut. 

"Is it Suho?" Kyungsoo almost choked on air.

"What? No," Kyungsoo replied, obviously flustered. "Suho hyung wouldn't text me when he's out of the country."

And as he realized what he just said, he felt his stomach drop. 

"Besides, he's in a 'relationship'." Kyungsoo made air quotes gesture at the last word. 

Baekhyun, sensing the way Kyungsoo's mood dampened, didn't bother asking about it anymore. 

"Fine fine," Baekhyun ushered Kyungsoo out of the car. "Hurry up and go to the set." 

Kyungsoo exited the car, feeling his happy mood take a sudden downhill making him a little bit more depressed. He hadn't even thought about Suho in the weeks —months?— they'd been shooting. And it's been a long time since the older had contacted him. Not even an email to tell him how he was doing. As Kyungsoo thought more and more about it, the more the grey clouds blocked the sun from shining on his heart. 

"Good morning, hyung," Kai smiled, upper teeth showing and eyes crinkling at the corners. This was the smile Kai would throw at him when he was expecting something from Kyungsoo. Usually, it made Kyungsoo smile as well. Just at the word 'hyung', Kai would have Kyungsoo smiling but today was different. Kyungsoo could barely lift the corner of his lips up and return the enthusiastic greeting in the same manner.

"Hey, Kai," Kyungsoo managed, cringing internally when it sounded so pathetic to his own ears.

Immediately, the smile on Kai's face disappeared and his eyes shone with concern. "What's wrong, hyung?"

Kyungsoo waved his hands and tried to smile so the worry would disappear on Kai's face. "Nothing, just, I was thinking of something depressing. Don't worry, I'm fine." 

Kai eyed him for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay." After a few seconds, the smile was back on his face. "You still haven't replied to my message." 

This time, Kyungsoo laughed. The sudden change in Kai's mood amused him. He lightly smacked the younger at the back of his head and said, "I just got here and you're already asking things from me."

Kai laughed, the sound that always reminded Kyungsoo of warm mornings making his heart skip a beat. "I'm a brat, what can I say." 

Kyungsoo glared and smacked Kai again. A smack that was definitely harder than the last one. Kyungsoo sent him a playful glare before rolling his eyes and walking away from the younger to go to his dressing room. "I'll tell you during the break!" He called out before closing the door to his dressing room. 

When he got to the dressing room, all thoughts of Suho were out of his mind, replaced by thoughts of his script for the movie and questions about dreams and their meaning.

By the time the director called for a break, Kyungsoo had almost completely forgotten about Kai's question. He was on his way to his chair, ready to close his eyes from the world when suddenly Kai was beside him, shaking him lightly by the arm.

"Hyung," Kai singsonged, a tone Kyungsoo would hear when the younger was trying to get what he wanted. Kyungsoo forced himself to keep his eyes open and turned to the younger, seeing him with a bright smile on his face.

"What?" Kyungsoo asked a little irritable because the scene he’d just finished shooting was heavy with emotion and therefore left him slightly fatigued. Kai chuckled, muttering something Kyungsoo couldn't decipher.

"You still have to answer my question." Kai smiled at him, a challenge sparkling in his eyes as he pulled his seat closer to Kyungsoo's. For a moment, Kyungsoo was tempted to ask him what question but then he remembered that it was about dreams. 

Kyungsoo thought about it for a moment before smiling at Kai, the answer on the tip of his tongue. 

"For me, a dream is like this." Kyungsoo gestured to the set. "All my life, I've been dreaming about becoming an actor and even though it's been more than a year, everything still feels like a dream." 

Kai's smile was soft and thoughtful. It was a new kind of smile, something Kyungsoo hadn't seen before and, as beautiful as it was, there was something about it that felt melancholic. 

"That's very nice, hyung." Kai's tone was sincere as he averted his gaze to his laced hands in front of him. "Very nice," he whispered. 

Kyungsoo could tell that the smile on Kai's face was more melancholic than happy, even though it was hard to see. Worry overcame him and before he knew it, he was reaching out a hand towards the younger, grasping his arm to ask for his attention.

"What's wrong?"

Kai opened his mouth but before he could get a word out, the director was calling them back to the set. The younger looked up at him and smiled. “I’ll tell you later.”

Instead of comforting Kyungsoo, the smile on Kai’s face just made him worry even more.

It was a wonder how Kyungsoo could focus as they were shooting with his mind recalling the way Kai solemnly smiled. If he had forgotten about the meaning of dreams in the morning, he certainly couldn't forget it now. A lot of questions rang through his mind but the most frequent one was 'What had made Kai so sad about the word dreams?'

When the shoot finally finished, Kyungsoo had made his way towards Kai to tell him he'd change as quickly as possible so they could continue their conversation from before. 

Kyungsoo hurried to his dressing room, haphazardly taking off and putting on his clothes. He didn't even bother taking off his make up as he made his way towards Kai who was already waiting by his door. 

"That was quick," Kai commented with a smirk and Kyungsoo panted before he could reply, all that rushing took his breath away.

"Apparently, not fast enough."

Kai laughed and said something about how he was just a quick changer. 

"So how about we go to dinner and I'll tell you then?" Kai offered and Kyungsoo felt his cheeks burn as he nodded, the thought of eating with Kai alone sending butterflies to his stomach. 

Kai had taken him to a small restaurant not too far from the set but a place where paparazzis still swarmed them on their way out of Kai's car. The number of flashing lights would have given Kyungsoo vertigo if Kai had not taken him under his arm and led him to the restaurant, blocking the lights from Kyungsoo's side with his hand. 

Once inside the restaurant, the staff had closed the doors on the paparazzis and ushered the two of them to a private booth. 

"My dad and I eat here a lot," Kai said with a smile. "He often meets other actors here because the restaurant specializes in privacy."

"That's pretty cool," Kyungsoo responded, amazed because he rarely ate out. 

The waiter assigned to them gave them their menus and left them to discuss what they wanted to eat. 

"What do you want to eat?" Kai asked, his foot colliding with Kyungsoo's under the table.

"What do you suggest?" 

"Their pasta here is great but I always order the chicken." Kai laughed a little embarrassed, hiding his mouth with his hand. It reminded Kyungsoo of puppies.

"Okay, I'll get a pasta and you get your chicken, that way we can try each other's dishes," Kyungsoo suggested and Kai smiled.

"Sharing food now, are we?" Kai smirked and Kyungsoo blushed which made Kai laugh. "I'm just teasing, hyung."

Kyungsoo huffed and kicked Kai under the table, rejoicing in the yelp that came from Kai's mouth.

Kai called the waiter not long after and placed their orders. There was a moment of awkward silence where Kyungsoo didn't know if it was the time to start talking about what Kai wanted to tell him or if he should wait some more.

"What are you thinking of?" Kai asked, hands clasped in front of him and a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"I was thinking about our conversation a while ago," Kyungsoo said truthfully, avoiding Kai's eyes.

Kai hummed and nodded before turning his gaze away from Kyungsoo to look at the window beside him.

“When I was six,” Kai started, a fond smile playing on his lips and eyes looking far into the scenery outside. “My parents took me to see ‘The Nutcracker’. There was something about the way the male lead _moved_ that intrigued me.” 

Kai’s eyes shone as he spoke, leaning on his seat to look at Kyungsoo with a smile like a child’s. “And ever since then, I’d fallen in love with ballet.” Then his expression turned solemn. “So I asked my dad if I could learn ballet,” he paused and rubbed his nape, looking down at the table in front of them instead of looking at Kyungsoo. “But my father told me I could only study ballet if I took acting lessons, too.”

Kyungsoo gulped, somewhere inside of him, he knew where this was going. Kai sighed and brought his hands together, keeping his eyes trained on his clasped fingers on the table. 

“I didn’t really have a choice at the time, and all I wanted to do was to dance, so I took the offer. It wasn’t so bad at first, until I started getting really good at dancing.” Kai looked up at Kyungsoo, a sad smile on his lips. “I got casted as the male lead once for a recital and my father threw a fit because how can his son be a great dancer and not a great actor.”

Kyungsoo bit his lip, lifting his hand a little before bringing it back down. He’d wanted to reach out to Kai, to hold his hand and squeeze it in an attempt to comfort him but it wouldn’t have been right. “What did you do?”

Kai laughed, the sound humorless and bitter. “I had to give my role to my understudy and I was forced to drop out of the class so I could focus on my acting.” 

“Ouch.” Kyungsoo winced making Kai chuckle. Kai shrugged and smiled; a soft smile.

“It just made me strive harder. I decided I’d just learn ballet on my own but then my father became concerned because I wasn’t auditioning or getting roles for _anything_.” Kai sighed.   
“So, I was forced to stop dancing for a while to focus on auditioning and getting more lessons.” 

“How long has it been since you last danced, then?” Kyungsoo asked and at the question Kai smiled. 

“Last night, actually.” Kai laughed. “I recently struck a deal with my dad.” He leaned closer to Kyungsoo, like a child who would share a secret with his best friend and it amused Kyungsoo as he also did the same to listen. 

“Because word has _finally_ gotten to him that I’m a brat in the industry and he struck me another deal. He said that if I won another award and did my ultimate best so rumors about my ‘bad’,” he made air quotes to emphasize the word bad, “acting and attitude would dissipate, I could go back to doing ballet.”

Kai laughed, the sound melodic, as he leaned back on his arms. The look of a free man etched on his face. 

“That’s so great!” 

“Yeah, it is,” Kai whispered, a real smile appeared on his face before his lips pursed into a straight line, licking them as he spoke.

“I also wanted to tell you I was sorry about the way I acted before.” Kai laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. “I was being mean and bad in acting intentionally because I wanted to get fired and stop getting hired for acting gigs.” 

Kyungsoo spluttered. 

“I’m not really as bad as you originally thought. It was very intentional.” Kai smirked making Kyungsoo guffaw. 

“That’s kind of stupid though.” Kyungsoo retaliated and Kai just laughed.

“It worked on my dad.” 

Before Kyungsoo could say anything to that, their food had arrived and the rest of the night molded in to a night filled with laughter and two people getting to know each other. 

 

 

The ringing of his phone distracted Kyungsoo from his original plans of changing out of his clothes. He plopped down on his dressing room chair and grabbed his phone from the table and swiped the screen to answer the call, not bothering to check the caller ID. 

“Hello?” He answered and the other line took some time to answer. Kyungsoo could hear the bustling from the other line and he wondered momentarily what was going on.

“Kyungsoo!” 

Kyungsoo should’ve expected the leap his heart did but then again, Suho always caught him off guard. Not being able to fight the smile that made its way to his lips, Kyungsoo let out a breathy, “Suho hyung.” 

_“Hey, what’s up? How are you?”_ Suho asked and the question made Kyungsoo’s heart pound. It was very much like Suho to ask Kyungsoo how he was.

“I’m doing fine,” Kyungsoo said softly, laughing as he continued. “I’m actually just about to finish shooting my movie with Kai.” 

_”Oh, that’s so cool! Then, do you think you have time to meet with us?”_

Kyungsoo bit his lip, feeling his excitement disappear like grains of sand falling from the spaces between his fingers. There was something about the word ‘us’ that stung Kyungsoo’s heart and he fought the jab in his heart as he tried to search for a reply.

“I —uh, yeah sure, why not?” Kyungsoo lightly face palmed, knowing he was going to regret this. Then as if recalling something, he sat up straight in his chair and asked, “Does this mean you’re done with your tour?”

_“Yup! We’re on our way to our dorm, actually. When do you think you’ll have time to meet up?”_ Kyungsoo could hear more bustling from the other line and some muffled words coming from Suho that Kyungsoo couldn’t make out.

“I’m not sure but I think I’ll have time this week. I’ll just text you.” Kyungsoo bit his lip, wishing —hoping, that Baekhyun would tell him he didn’t have any time at all this week. 

_”That’s great! I’ll look forward to your text then. Take care, Kyungsoo! By the way,”_ Suho laughed, _“I missed you.”_ And Kyungsoo just knew his cheeks were on fire. 

“I missed you, too, hyung,” Kyungsoo whispered, but Suho had already put down the phone. 

Kyungsoo sighed, he was going to have to ask Baekhyun about his schedule, but deep down he knew he had time because their shooting was coming to an end. He would have no excuse. He bit his lip and gripped his phone tightly. _Why did I agree to meet up with_ them _?_

When Kyungsoo exited his dressing room with Kai already waiting for him by the door, he couldn’t hide the worry within him. Biting his bottom lip and keeping his gaze on the floor, his mind was filled with thoughts of different scenarios that he completely ignored the younger who had called his attention once he closed the door. 

“Kyungsoo hyung?” Kai muttered once more, slowly noticing the downcast expression his friend was sporting. He gently held onto the older’s arm and caught his attention. “What’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo looked up, heart skipping a beat, that it made him bite his bottom lip. There was so much concern in Kai’s eyes that it overwhelmed him. He sighed, he had no right to be acting this way and with all the strength he could muster, he put on a smile. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

Kai glared at him, eyebrows furrowed as his grip on Kyungsoo’s arm tightened in a way that didn’t hurt. “Don’t lie to me, hyung. You might be an award winning actor but there are just some things you can’t hide.”

Kyungsoo sighed and he slumped a little, ignoring the way Kai made his heart jump a little with the way he read him. 

“I’ll tell you at the restaurant.” 

It had become a habit to eat dinner with Kai after their shoot so getting to the restaurant where they first came to had gotten a lot easier, with Kai making the necessary reservations to accommodate them faster. 

Once they were settled in the familiar booth, Kyungsoo took a deep breath and relayed to Kai his problems. 

“So, you’re telling me that the guy you like is making you eat dinner with him and his lover?” Kai confirmed to which Kyungsoo winced because the way Kai phrased his sentence made him see things clearly in his mind. 

“Well,” Kyungsoo began, playing with his fingers. “They’re not exactly lovers. More like, friends with benefits —”

Kai laughed, effectively cutting Kyungsoo off and the elder glared. “I’m sorry,” Kai said as he wiped pseudo tears from his eyes. “But just because they don’t tell you they’re lovers doesn’t mean they aren’t. For all you know, they’re keeping it a secret from you because they don’t trust you enough.”

“No,” Kyungsoo retorted, not liking the idea one bit. “Suho hyung tells me almost everything!”

“Almost.” 

“You’re such a brat.” Kyungsoo seethed.

Kai just chuckled and shrugged. “Never said I wasn’t one.” 

Kyungsoo groaned and buried his head in his hands. “What am I going to do?”

There was a tapping on his head and Kyungsoo swatted the finger away, knowing Kai was just going to continue being a brat. 

“Hyung,” Kai cooed and Kyungsoo couldn’t deny the way his face heated up at the way Kai called him. “Come on, stop sulking. Just because I’m a brat doesn’t mean I can’t help you.” 

“You’re really going to help?” Kyungsoo asked, voice slightly muffled by the table because he refused to lift his head up.

Kai laughed; the sound carefree and beautiful. “Only if you promise to stop burying your head further into the table.”

Kyungsoo huffed and moved to untangle his arms from his head and glared at Kai. 

“Okay, so here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to call a friend and bring that friend to your dinner with Suho and his ‘lover’,” Kai made air quotes at the last word. 

At the words of advice, a light bulb had lit in Kyungsoo’s mind and he nodded eagerly at the idea. 

“I know!” Kyungsoo excitedly said, taking his phone out and dialing Suho’s number. “I’ll bring you with me!” 

Kai spluttered, not expecting the turn of events and made to speak about declining the idea but Kyungsoo was already talking on the phone, ignoring Kai completely. 

“Suho hyung! Would you mind if I bring a friend with me?” 

Kyungsoo let out an excited ‘thank you’ once Suho had said yes and promptly ignored the exaggerated wailing Kai was doing in front of him. Their food had arrived then, effectively stopping Kai as the food stole his attention. Kyungsoo laughed at the quick change and something churned in his stomach. The thought of having Kai with him on his dinner with Suho and his lover was making him excited all of a sudden.

 

The dreaded moment happened on the Friday of that week. Baekhyun had smirked at him as he told Kyungsoo that his schedule was more than welcome to accommodate dinners of any kind for the following days to come. Feeling a slight heaviness in his stomach, Kyungsoo had called Suho and scheduled the meet up on the nearest day possible. 

_Better soon than later_ , Kyungsoo had thought at the time.

But now, as he fiddled with his fingers and waited for Kai to start the car, he wasn't quite sure if _sooner_ was better than later. 

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip, and felt his right leg fidget. When the car roared to life, he felt his heart leap out of his chest in anxiety. All he could think about was that _he couldn't do it_ and _this was a mistake_. But then there was a hand on top of his fidgeting ones and when he followed the length of the arm to see whose body it was attached to, he found Kai's comforting smile directed at him, warm hands grasping his and thumb circling the back of his hand lightly. 

"It's gonna be okay," Kai said as he started to drive, slowly taking his hand away. "I'll be right beside you so don't worry."

The rush of comfort those words brought was surreal and yet, Kyungsoo couldn't deny that the thought of having Kai by his side at such a crucial moment meant so much to him. 

A laugh escaped his lips and the younger's face contorted to one of confusion, his gaze strictly on the road. 

"What's so funny?" Kai asked slightly amused.

"Just," Kyungsoo hesitated for a moment not sure if he should say or if he could even explain it right. "I used to really hate you when we started shooting together but now," Kyungsoo gestured as if to emphasize. " _Now_ , you've become someone of importance to me. Almost like my best friend."

Kai laughed; the sound still so beautiful to Kyungsoo's ears even though he's heard it a dozen times. 

"Best friends, huh? I've never really had a best friend before but," Kai paused and stopped the car as the red light ahead shone. He turned to Kyungsoo and smiled. "I'm glad it's you." 

Kyungsoo felt his face heat up but even then, he was able to look up at Kai and smile; matching the smile he was receiving with one of his own, hoping it made Kai feel the same.

Somehow, the smile Kai directed his way seemed almost unique, a smile Kyungsoo had only seen and the thought that maybe it was Kai's smile _for him_ made his heart rate triple. 

Kyungsoo chuckled lightly not understanding this feeling and tried to push them out or ignore them to the best of his abilities. He was just flustered because Kai's words touched him.

_Yes, it's just that._

They arrived soon enough to a casual restaurant that didn't really require them to dress up. When they reached the venue, a waiter had ushered them to a table where Suho and his 'lover' were already supposed to be. 

"Where are they?" Kai asked, looking at the two empty seats in front of them. 

Kyungsoo gulped. A sinking feeling in his gut told him he knew where the 'couple' could be. 

True enough, as if to prove his suspicions, Suho and his 'lover' appeared, looking disheveled. Suho had the decency to look embarrassed as he tried to make himself look proper, fixing his hair and straightening out his pastel blue polo. From where Kyungsoo sat, he could see a red mark blossoming somewhere down on Suho's neck, barely concealed because his hyung had yet to close the first two buttons of his polo. Kyungsoo gulped as they sat down and kept his gaze on the menu. He didn't want to look at the other person knowing he'd be in the same state. 

"Hi," Suho's 'lover' began. He was probably aiming it at Kai because he felt Kai bristle at the attention. 

"Hello," Kai greeted, polite smile on his face as he bowed lightly. "I'm Kai. I'm a friend of Kyungsoo's."

"Nice to meet you, Kai," Suho began. "I'm Suho and this is my duet partner, Chen." 

Kyungsoo took a peek at Chen's reaction when Suho introduced him and was surprised to see the smile on his face never faltered, not even one bit. 

"Oh!" Kai exclaimed. "You guys are Thunderstorm." 

Chen laughed, the sound slowly making Kyungsoo's world crumble. 

"Yup, that's us." 

Luckily for Kyungsoo, before an awkward air could come, the waiter had arrived and asked for their orders. 

When the waiter left, he felt Kai's hand slowly make its way to his and tangled their fingers together, squeezing his hand and effectively comforting Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath. There was only two ways to survive this dinner. He could either keep quiet and take in everything negatively or allow the hand in his to comfort him throughout the whole ordeal and to make him at least enjoy the night. 

The answer was clear. He smiled and squeezed back the hand holding his, to convey to Kai that he was fine. Kai turned to him, smiled and nodded.

He was going to make it through this dinner.

With one deep breath, Kyungsoo faced forward and was just in time to see Suho looking at him. 

"So Kyungsoo, how's your shooting coming along?" Suho asked, smiling up at Kyungsoo and making his heart race. 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth and when he was sure no words would come out, Kai squeezed his hand once more and the words just flowed naturally after that. 

And as Suho talked with that smile that took Kyungsoo's breath away, the more he loosened his hold on Kai's hand. 

By the time their food had arrived, he hadn't realized that he'd already let go of Kai's hand and had almost forgotten that he had brought someone with him to this dinner. Suho took most of his attention with the way he told his stories and waited for Kyungsoo to comment and Kyungsoo did the same when prompted. He had also forgotten that Suho's duet partner was with him because not once did Suho mention him or did Chen bother to speak at all. 

Everything was going alright until they'd all finished their meal and Kai had cleared his throat quite loudly. 

It felt like Kyungsoo was being pulled back to reality and when he looked around, he saw that Chen had his head down, staring at his empty plate. Suho turned his attention to Kai who cleared his throat and Kai was looking at Chen with a stoic expression. And it dawned on Kyungsoo that Suho wasn't alone, that he wasn't alone _either_.

"Chen-ssi," Kai began and Chen looked up slightly baffled at being addressed before smiling brightly up the younger. 

"Yes?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Kai asked, signature smile on his face and it made Kyungsoo's stomach churn. 

Chen opened his mouth to speak but no words came out and Kai laughed and turned to Suho and Kyungsoo.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll be kidnapping Chen-ssi for a while." Kai stood up and grabbed a baffled Chen from his chair. Kyungsoo could only look on, uncertain of what was happening. 

"Wait," Suho said, holding onto Chen's wrist. Kyungsoo bit his lip. This scene unfolding before him was making him feel oddly left out. He saw Kai roll his eyes as his grip on Chen's other arm tightened. 

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your _duet partner_." 

"It's okay," Chen muttered with a rueful smile as he pried Suho's hand from his wrist. "Enjoy your catching up." 

And without another glance back, the two walked away. Kyungsoo watched them for a while, watched as Chen spoke and Kai laughed at whatever he said, watched as their motions began to slow down in his head and then Kai smiled, smiled the smile that Kyungsoo thought was for him and he looked away. 

"What just happened?" Suho uttered, eyes never leaving the two until the restaurant doors had closed.

Kyungsoo wanted to pretend he didn't know. But he did. 

His hands felt cold and as he looked up at Suho and realized the comforting warmth by his side was gone, he knew it was because he was selfish and that's why they'd left. He had wanted Suho's undivided attention and now Kai had left with Chen for reasons he wasn’t quite sure. 

This was supposed to make him happy but it just made him feel sick all of a sudden. 

Suho sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

"Well, we might as well enjoy the rest of the time we have left." 

Kyungsoo nodded but he knew it wouldn't be the same. The guilt inside of him would eat him up until the time they had to leave.

Before the night ended, Chen had texted Suho that Kai would bring him home so Suho had volunteered to bring Kyungsoo back instead. 

Kyungsoo had been hoping he could use this time to apologize to Kai for ignoring him and when he realized it wouldn't happen, the guilt came flooding back ten-fold. No more words were uttered once he sat inside Suho's car and he was thankful his hyung didn't pry. 

When he got home that night, trying to find some relief in his actions, he did the only thing he could think of. 

_To: Kai  
I'm sorry. _

He knew Kai wouldn't reply and that texting him would probably not alleviate the heaviness in his heart but it did help him sleep somehow, dreading the next day when he would have to face Kai again.

 

 

Kyungsoo arrived at the set early, as usual and had expected for Kai to be there already as well. Except, when he looked and asked around, his co-star was nowhere to be seen and had apparently not arrived yet. 

It wasn't until there was just ten minutes left before the actual shooting did Kai arrive, a phone pressed to his ear and a disheveled disposition. He had muttered a quick apology to everyone as he hung up and promptly ran to his dressing room to change, all the while ignoring Kyungsoo who he just passed as he went his way. To say Kyungsoo was stunned was an understatement but to say he didn't expect it would be a lie. 

Kai had managed to get ready in record time and before Kyungsoo knew it, they were already on the set and the directory was counting down until the cameras would roll. 

Kyungsoo noticed, not for the first time, how much Kai had improved. His acting wasn't bad but he was definitely gifted, almost as if it came natural to him that the only thing left to do would be to improve. He wondered momentarily if it was the same with Kai's dancing. He distracted himself with thoughts like these so as not to think about the silent treatment Kai was giving him throughout the day. It was a miracle he had still done so well with the shoot. 

During the break, Kyungsoo glanced at Kai and thought if he looked long enough maybe Kai would look back. But then Kai walked away and his thoughts drifted to wondering how Kai could look so calm and composed as he ignored him while Kyungsoo was mentally breaking apart. 

The ringing of a phone broke Kyungsoo from his thoughts and he looked to where he thought the sound was coming from. 

"I'm sorry," Kai bowed as he reached for his pants pocket. "I forgot to silent my phone. Please excuse me."

Kai walked away, farther from everyone but Kyungsoo could hear as Kai uttered, "Not now, Jongdae hyung."

The name rang warning bells in his head and for a moment he was going to dismiss it as paranoia but then something had clicked. 

_Jongdae is Chen's real name,_ he thought or maybe it was his subconscious. Either way, the realization sent an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. He wanted to vomit.

Shooting began again after Kai put the phone down and continued to ignore Kyungsoo. 

With one deep breath and thoughts filled with insecurities and worries, Kyungsoo shook his head. He didn’t understand why Kai was being such a brat about what happened. Kai knew Kyungsoo liked Suho so it was bound to happen that Kyungsoo would ignore him. Blowing the anger out of his system, Kyungsoo decided that if Kai was going to ignore him then he would ignore the younger as well.

But as the day turned into night and the time came for their usual dinner, Kyungsoo couldn't help but feel the pang in his heart as Kai put his phone by his ear, called someone else to join him for dinner and walked out of the set, bidding everyone but Kyungsoo a good night. 

_What have I done?_

It was not unusual for Kyungsoo to seek advice from Suho. In fact, it happened quite a lot since he debuted. Suho had been in the business far longer than Kyungsoo and knew a thing or two about what kind of woes Kyungsoo would deal with. So, Kyungsoo found himself in front of Suho's shared apartment with Chen. 

"Oh Kyungsoo, what are you doing here?" 

"Can we uhm talk?" Kyungsoo cringed as he stuttered.

"Yeah sure," Suho opened the door wider to let Kyungsoo in. "I was just about to eat dinner. Have you eaten? Do you want to join me?" 

"That'd be nice," Kyungsoo admitted as he took the stool in front of Suho. 

"Where's Chen-ssi?"

There was a slight pause before the reply. "He's out with someone." 

Kyungsoo gulped. He'd never heard Suho sound so pressed before and then it hit him like a tidal wave. He was in the shared apartment of Suho and Chen. This was where most of their sexual rendezvous could and would take place. He felt sick. He wanted to vomit.

"Are you alright?" Suho asked as he placed a plate filled with rice and meat in front of Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and breathe out, "Yeah, just fine."

He took a few more deep breaths to calm his mind down. He was here to fix his problem with Kai and not to wallow over his own love problems. He was just thankful Chen was out because then that gave him a little more room to breathe. Then another wave of realization hit him.

"Do you know who Chen-ssi was meeting?" Kyungsoo asked before he could stop himself. Suho looked surprised by the question as he sat down on his chair. Fixing himself on the seat, he turned to look at his plate before he answered.

"He's with that Kim Kai."

Kyungsoo didn't know what hurt more, that Kai had taken Chen out for dinner instead of him or that Chen was physically out of the apartment but he was still holding onto Suho's heart. Because even as Kyungsoo was sitting in front of him, it was obvious Suho would rather it be Chen instead. 

Taking another deep breath, Kyungsoo shook his head and stopped thinking about Chen and how he was indirectly taking all the important men in Kyungsoo's life. 

"I actually wanted to talk about Kai," Kyungsoo started and he noticed how Suho seemed to stop moving, his hand hanging in the air as he was about to spoon some of his food into his mouth.

"Why? What's going on?" Suho asked once he'd regained composure without looking at Kyungsoo. 

"He's been ignoring me and I don't know what to do." Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip. Never did he think it would be a problem if Kai ignored him. Had someone told him months ago that the day Kai would ignore would come, he would have rejoiced but now there was only dread and guilt burning his insides.

Suho sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Kyungsoo watched his hyung breathe in and breathe out and noticed for the first time how tired he looked. Suho laughed, the sound bitter and dry, making Kyungsoo wince internally.

"It seems like we both have the same problem," Suho snickered as he spooned more food into his mouth. Kyungsoo eyed him to urge him to elaborate and his hyung did. "Jongdae wouldn't shut up about Kai last night and then he proceeded to ignore me all day today. I —" Suho sighed not continuing his sentence. "I'm sorry. You're here to ask for my help but I'm the one ranting to you instead."

"It's fine," Kyungsoo was quick to say even though every bit of emotion laced in Suho's words were like icicles stabbing at his heart. 

"About your Kai problem though," Suho began, a small smile playing on his lips. "I think he's just jealous."

"Of what?" Kyungsoo quirked an eyebrow at Suho's reply. The older just shrugged and smirked.

"That's for you to find out." 

Kyungsoo glared at Suho. "You're no help at all."

Suho laughed and Kyungsoo was relieved to hear that it wasn't bitter at all. Kyungsoo smiled at that and Suho ruffled his hair. As they finished their dinner, Kyungsoo basked in the comfort that Suho provided and allowed himself to forget about Kai and Chen for the night.

 

 

Kyungsoo didn't know how it happened but Kai had managed to ignore him for the rest of the weekend. And it hurt every time Suho would tell him Chen and Kai were together. It was a weird feeling, the sinking in his gut, like someone was pulling him down and he didn't like it one bit. He was glad Suho was there to listen to him and give him comfort, granted that it was because Suho wasn't preoccupied with Chen. Kyungsoo would take what he could get.

A week had already passed and Kai was still ignoring Kyungsoo, only speaking to him when needed, which wasn't much at all. 

Kyungsoo had invited Suho to eat dinner at the restaurant he and Kai frequented. He'd been wanting to go back ever since but never liked the idea of going alone. Suho had picked him up from the set, just in time for when Kai had to leave as well. Just like always, Kai bid everyone but him a good night and shouldered his way in between them. The gesture made Kyungsoo frustrated. But Suho put a hand on his shoulder and it calmed him relatively.

The restaurant was surprisingly vacant save for a few regulars and Kyungsoo guided Suho to where Kyungsoo and Kai would sit, by the window in the middle of the restaurant. But when they reached the spot, two familiar faces looked at them with surprise.

"Joonmyun," Chen breathed out, voice soft as a whisper. 

"Jongdae," Suho said, smile too saccharine to be genuine and Kyungsoo felt like the third wheel again. 

Kai audibly sighed, the sound going through the three and taking their attention from the tense air that surrounded them.

"Can I please just have a drama-free dinner?" Kai asked, tone obviously displeased as he rubbed his face irritably. 

"Sorry," Kyungsoo said automatically, surprised that he could even speak. "We'll go."

"No no," Chen was quick to say, waving his hand as he stood up. "It's fine, we'll go." Chen made a move to grab at Kai's hand but Suho held onto it and gently guided him back to his chair.

"How about we all have dinner again. Together." Suho turned to face Kai and smiled. Kyungsoo felt his heart rate spike. It was the scariest smile he'd ever seen on Suho. "Besides, I'd really like to get to know Kai-ssi better."

Kai snorted as he scooted to the other side of his bench to make room for whoever would sit beside him. Kyungsoo sat beside him and he watched as Kai groaned and muttered some things under his breath.

True to his word, Suho paid Kai his utmost attention, asking him things and smoothly making conversation. Kyungsoo would wince and cringe internally at the fake tone of happiness and curiosity. It was obvious that Kai and Chen noticed that as well but Kai kept a blank tone as he replied to Suho. Chen on the other hand subtly tried to make the elder stop. It wasn't until all meals were finished did Chen stand, pulling Suho along with him and excused themselves.

"It's about time we go home," Chen said, hand gripping tight onto Suho's forearm. "I'll call you." He said to Kai as he dragged Suho out of the table. 

It was when the two had disappeared from the vicinity that Kyungsoo realized he was alone with Kai. He took this as an opportunity to speak but as he cleared his throat and opened his mouth, he found that he had nothing to say.

"I like you," Kai said, tone loud and clear and Kyungsoo looked up to find Kai's face inches away from his own. His heart thundered in his chest. The confession came out of nowhere shocking him in a way that left him confused. 

"I'm sorry?"

Kai sighed and leant his forehead against Kyungsoo's.

"You're really dense, hyung." He whispered and it was a miracle Kyungsoo could still hear because everything inside his head was a mess and his thought process had slowed down significantly.

"I like you, I have feelings for you. I've been ignoring you because I was jealous." Kai bit his bottom lip and lifted his head to look into Kyungsoo's eyes. "I was jealous because all your attention had been on Suho that night and all I could think of was how I wanted your attention like that, how I wanted you to look me at like that."

"I —" Kyungsoo wanted to say something, anything but he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how he felt exactly towards Kai other than friendship.

"It's okay," Kai was quick to say. "I know you don't see me in that way." Kai smiled solemnly at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, hyung."

 

 

The events at the restaurant kept repeating in Kyungsoo's mind and rendered him unable to sleep. He tossed and turned but as soon as he closed his eyes, Kai's solemn smile and sad words rang through his mind, loud and clear. 

With great effort, he opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read _01:18 AM_. He groaned and buried himself in his comforter and pillows, trying his best to get comfortable and fall asleep. 

It didn't work, and after five minutes of thrashing about, Kyungsoo found himself wrapping a jacket over his body and going down the stairs of his condominium to hail a cab. 

Kyungsoo didn't particularly care that it was almost two in the morning as he stood outside a familiar door, not until he realized that maybe the occupants of the apartment were asleep. Still, as he rang the doorbell and banged the door repeatedly, it was too late to regret it.

Suho opened the door after a few minutes, hair askew and robe barely concealing the red marks splayed all over his chest. There was whining in the background that got louder as Kyungsoo stood out of the hallway unable to utter a word. He was expecting a sleepy Suho or maybe even an up-all-night Suho. He certainly wasn't expecting sexed up Suho. He gulped and took a deep breath. He couldn't do this, so he did the only thing he could think of doing. He turned around and walked away. 

"Kyungsoo," He could hear Suho say but he didn't turn back and only increased his speed.

"Wait, Kyungsoo," this time Suho was nearer and before Kyungsoo knew it, he was being whirled around and found himself face to face with Suho.

"I love you," Kyungsoo blurted, voice hoarse and face wet. "I love you _so much_." Kyungsoo felt his throat close up and tears slowly make their way down his face and he hadn't even realized he'd been crying.

Suho sighed and loosened his hold on Kyungsoo's arm, sliding his hands down until he was no longer touching Kyungsoo. "I know," he whispered.

Kyungsoo looked up alarmed and found himself staring into Suho's guilt-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kyungsoo." Suho took a deep breath and stepped back. "I can't —I don't do relationships. I can't love you in the same way that you love me." Suho rubbed his face and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I ever gave you that impression. I'm sorry."

Without replying —what else could he have said?—, he ran out of the apartment complex and tried to erase the guilt in Suho's eyes and the solemn smile Kai had given him. 

As he reached home, he crouched down into a ball and hugged his knees to his chest and wailed. He screamed and cried out until his throat was sore and his eyes were swollen. He didn't stop until his phone rang loud and clear in the apartment. Kyungsoo jumped as he moved to get it. He'd left his phone in the bedroom and when he reached to answer it, his doorbell rang. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he quickly made his way to his door as he slid a finger to answer the call on his phone.

The ringing of the doorbell and banging on his door didn't make Kyungsoo go any faster but the voice on the other line did.

"Kyungsoo, open the door!" Kai screamed and Kyungsoo scrambled to his front door, tears pooling at the edge of his eyes and threatening to spill once more. Kai wasted no time in enveloping Kyungsoo in a warm embrace as soon as the door opened. 

"I'm here," Kai repeated over and over again, wrapping Kyungsoo tight in his arms. 

When Kyungsoo had calmed down considerably, Kai carried him over to his room and laid him down on his bed and continued to hold him close.

It took a while, but eventually the calm pace of Kai's heart beat and the warmth he engulfed Kyungsoo with had finally lulled him to sleep.

 

 

Kyungsoo was grateful their shoot was coming to an end because it gave him enough reason to focus on his work and not think about his feelings for Kai or for Suho. But Kyungsoo also knew that he couldn’t run away from his problems for long. And as if fate was trying to prove a point, he found his phone ringing on a particular weekend that he was free. Without checking for the caller ID, he slid a finger across the screen and answered it.

_”Kyungsoo-ssi,”_ Kyungsoo gulped as the voice on the other line filled his ears. 

“Chen-ssi,” he whispered. 

_“Do you think we could talk?”_ Chen asked, voice sounding tired even as the static from their phones muffled the sound. With his heart pounding, sound drowning out even the static of their phones, Kyungsoo let out a breath.

“Okay, where and what time?”

Chen asked to meet at a nearby park and Kyungsoo was grateful it had been close. When he got there, he found Chen sitting on the bench, watching the kids play with a solemn smile on his face, hands in his pocket and back leaning on the backrest of the bench. He’d never seen the elder look so sad.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath before he walked forward and sat beside Chen. He looked at what Chen was looking and waited for a few seconds before opening his mouth to speak.

“I wanted to apologize,” Chen started, gaze still on the children. “I overheard your confession to Joonmyun and I wanted to say I’m sorry because I hurt you, too.” 

Kyungsoo gulped. He wasn’t expecting that from Chen. 

Chen turned to him and said, “I know it’s a little too late but I hope when all of this is over, and you’re okay again, I hope we can become friends.” Chen smiled at him and it was somehow comforting. 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said, returning Chen’s smile with one of his own. 

And, without pain or regrets he added, “I hope you and Suho hyung find happiness in each other.” 

Chen looked surprised at the reply but laughed after he’d regained composure. “Someday, maybe we will.” 

It was the last thing Chen said before Kyungsoo took his leave, his heart feeling lighter for the first time in a week. 

 

 

Without realizing it, Kyungsoo had finished filming the last scene of the movie. It was a scene with him and Kai, the best friends they played had graduated and were spending a night together looking at the stars discussing about dreams. It wasn’t the last scene for their movie but it felt like the perfect last scene to shoot. 

“And that’s a wrap!” The director called out to everyone on the set, the night sky was glittering with stars and Kyungsoo felt like he’d been freed. 

Kyungsoo breathed in the fresh air of the night and was surprised when a hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Hyung,” Kai said with a smile and Kyungsoo’s heart skipped a beat. “Do you want to have dinner with me?” 

Kyungsoo laughed, it was already late into the night and he knew that the restaurant they frequented would be closed. “Where do you want to eat then?” 

Kai laughed and then shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe you could come to my place and I’ll cook you something.” 

Kyungsoo pretended to think about it for a moment or two. It wasn’t until Kai was pouting that he smiled and said, “Okay.”

Ever since Kyungsoo’s break down, their relationship had returned to it’s normal state. Although at times Kyungsoo felt guilty he hadn’t replied to Kai yet, he honestly didn’t know what to tell the younger. 

Kyungsoo was drawn back to reality when Kai pulled on his wrist and guided him back to the set so they could change clothes. There was an aura of excitement bubbling out of the younger and it amused Kyungsoo to no end, so he hurried in his changing of clothes and bid goodbye to the rest of the staff. They both thanked them for a job well done and together, hand in hand, left the set. 

The drive back to the younger’s condo had been filled with reminiscing the past months together, from the start of the shooting to the end. 

“So what are your plans?” Kai asked, as he prepared their dinner and Kyungsoo sat at the counter watching the younger work his way with the pans. 

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asked, amused with the way Kai cooked their food, filing this information for future use. 

“I mean, what are you going to do next after this movie? Are you gonna act in a drama or something?” Kai replied not turning around to face Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo shrugged even though Kai couldn’t see him. “I’m probably going to take a break for a while before I take on another project. What about you?”

Kai turned to him then and smiled. “My dance company is doing a tour, so I’m going around the world for a year.” 

That wasn’t the answer Kyungsoo was expecting. Kyungsoo gaped for a few seconds before he could school it into a normal expression.

“Wow, that’s really great,” Kyungsoo managed to say and Kai just smiled and turned back to his cooking. 

“It is,” Kai said. “And what’s great is that my father doesn’t mind.” 

_But I mind_ , Kyungsoo thought and he realized how unfair that sounded and not to mention selfish, especially when he had no right to think that way. 

“I’m so happy for you,” Kyungsoo said smiling a little sadly, glad that Kai wouldn’t see as he had his back turned to him.

Conversation seemed to be hard to continue after that and so they ate their dinner in silence. Kyungsoo was just thankful Kai hadn’t said anything or asked him why he was behaving the way he did. 

“Do you want to stay over, hyung? It’s getting kind of late and I’m kind of tired to drive you back to your condo.” Kai scratched the back of his head and smiled a little sheepishly at the older. “It could be like a sleepover.” 

Kyungsoo thought about it for a second and with the thought that Kai was going to leave him, he decided he’d stay.

“Okay.” 

With Kyungsoo’s help, they managed to make the living room into an impromptu slumber party room. Kai had cooked some popcorns and laid down a pretty thick mattress on the floor and placed a good number of pillows around them. 

“We could watch some movies before we sleep, like a real sleepover,” He said excitedly, jumping onto the bed in his pajamas. Kyungsoo laughed as he lied down beside the younger in his own borrowed pajamas. 

“Okay, okay, just stop bouncing.” 

“Will you miss me, hyung?” Kai asked out of nowhere, making Kyungsoo’s heart clench and then beat faster almost at the same time. 

“Of course, I would,” He whispered burying his face into the pillow he was holding onto. 

Kai laughed and Kyungsoo remembered all those times that laugh made him feel high. He was going to miss that sound. 

“I’ll miss you, too hyung,” Kai said, turning to look at him, smiling down at him softly. Kyungsoo gulped as he looked at Kai, head propped on an arm and body turned sideways so they could look at each other. Even with all the makeup gone from his face and tiredness replaced it, he still looked unfairly handsome. 

And it was then that Kyungsoo realized he had to reply to Kai’s confession. He couldn’t let the younger leave without telling him something, anything. 

“Kai, about your confession —”

“You don’t have to say anything, hyung.” Kai cut him off and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at being interrupted but before he could say anything Kai spoke, “I’ll wait for when you’re ready. I can tell that you’re still unsure of what your feelings are. You don’t have to force yourself to answer me.” 

Kai scooted closer to Kyungsoo and held his hand. “When I come back from my tour, you can tell me then.” 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to speak but Kai had placed his palm on his cheek. Kai closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of Kyungsoo's hand on his face. "And when you're finally in love with me, I hope you call me Jongin instead of Kai."

Kai had kissed the inside of Kyungsoo’s hand and the rest of the night had blurred into faded memories. 

 

 

Kyungsoo fixed his tie, loosening it so he could breathe. Awards shows always made him feel suffocated from the pressure and stress it brought on. He took another deep breath and entered the hall, looking around for familiar faces.

"Kyungsoo," someone had called and Kyungsoo turned around to be greeted by the director of his last movie.

The director hugged him and greeted him, asking him about his latest drama.

"Congratulations by the way, on your nomination for best actor for our movie," the director said, patting Kyungsoo's arm proudly. "Have you seen Kai? I've been wanting to congratulate him on his nomination as well.”

At the mention of Kai's name, Kyungsoo's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't seen Kai in over a year, not since he had left on a plane to tour the world doing what he loved the most. 

"No, I haven't," Kyungsoo replied honestly. 

"Well, he should be here soon. Good luck, Kyungsoo! I hope to work with you and Kai soon." With that, the director left Kyungsoo on his own to look for his seat. Kyungsoo was disappointed to find out that he wasn't in a table with Kai. He had hoped that at least they could share a table. With a sigh, he took his seat and looked around once more for his friend.

A lot had happened since Kai left for his dance tour. Kyungsoo took a break from shooting movies and one month after Kai left, he signed a contract with EXO Entertainment to star in his own drama. They exchanged emails every day and communicated on various chatting apps on their phones to fill the void that had lodged in their hearts when Kai left. It wasn't enough, not nearly, but Kyungsoo was glad for every mail or message he got. He didn't realize he would miss the younger so much and with every ping of his phone or email notification, the pang in his heart lessened considerably.

It was during one of their video calls that Kyungsoo realized his true feelings for Kai. It had been almost six months since Kai had left and the dancer was telling Kyungsoo of all the things that happened on that day. There was a smile on his face and he gestured wildly as he narrated his story. His heart clenched at the image. He wanted, more than anything, to be by Kai's side at that moment. And he realized then, that it was more than just missing Kai. It was more than just wanting to be by a friend's side.

The MC opening the awards show spoke into the mic and Kyungsoo snapped back into attention and felt slightly embarrassed at having spaced out. 

Kyungsoo had been planning his confession since then and now that Kai's back in Korea, he knew it was time to give Kai the reply he deserved.

When they called the nominees for best supporting actor, Kyungsoo frantically looked around the crowd, the thundering sound of his heart beat drowning most of the noise out.

"Kim Kai," the announcer called out and a scene from the movie they filmed appeared. It had been the scene they last shot and Kyungsoo stopped looking around to watch the screen as Kai delivered his lines.

"And the winner is," the announcer made a dramatic pause and Kyungsoo closed his eyes. "Kim Kai!"

Kyungsoo's eyes shot open and he looked at the walkway for Kai but all he saw was a man who looked a lot like Kai's father.

"Unfortunately," Kai's father started. "My son couldn't make it to claim his award. He's currently preparing for his performance tonight. On behalf of my son, I would like to thank all the staff of 'The Meaning of Friendship' for helping my son, for Kim Taewon for directing this movie and for Do Kyungsoo who has become a great friend to my son."

After hearing Kai's father's speech, Kyungsoo had almost bolted out of the hall to go and watch Kai's performance. He couldn't believe that he didn't know Kai had a performance today. He bit his lip because he couldn't leave now, not when his own award was coming next.

As they called him and even when he gave his speech, Kyungsoo felt so out of it. All he wanted to do was leave as soon as possible. He needed to tell Kai how he felt. 

With the right excuse to Baekhyun, his manager helped him leave early, even driving him to the concert hall where Kai's performance was held.

By the time he got there, people were already filing out and Kyungsoo made his way through the crowd, looking for the place he could find Kai the fastest. He spotted the backstage quickly enough and ignored the confused looks people were sending his way. He was met with an employee who was adamant on kicking him out and Kyungsoo couldn't help but to feel frustrated at having been stopped from his rushing.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice asked and Kyungsoo stopped his arguing to look behind the employee. His world stopped revolving for a moment. All he could do was to look at Kai, his face gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat and glittery make up. He was wearing black tights and a flashy top. Kyungsoo had never seen him that gorgeous. His breath caught in his throat.

"Kyungsoo hyung!" Kai greeted excitedly as he pushed the employee aside to embrace Kyungsoo.

Kai's scent filled Kyungsoo's nose and he buried his face in the crook of Kai's neck, smelling sweat, perfume and makeup mix together in a scent that was uniquely Kai's. 

"I missed you," Kai whispered and Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Kai, holding him tightly.

"I missed you, too."

"What are you doing here, hyung? Aren't you supposed to be at the awards show?" Kai asked as he pushed Kyungsoo back a little to look at him.

"I —" there was a lot Kyungsoo wanted to say but he settled for, "I wanted to tell you something."

"And it couldn't wait?" Kai smirked as his hands slid down his arms to lace their fingers together.

"It couldn't," Kyungsoo said as he squeezed the hand in his. His heart was pounding. He was nervous but he was excited because he was finally going to say it.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and smiled up at the younger. "I love you, Jongin."

Jongin returned the smile, love in his eyes and unspoken promises on his lips, as he pulled Kyungsoo closer. 

"Finally," Jongin whispered against his lips before pressing them softly on Kyungsoo's lips.

Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

_Finally_.


End file.
